An interesting turn of events
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Hirakoba Rin is in love with his doubles partner and friend, Chinen Hiroshi. After a foiled confession attempt by said love interest's mom, watch as things take an interesting twist and see if Rin finally gets his man. Shonen Ai. Mentions KiteXKai


Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it! Higa gets so little love that it's almost depressing so I decided to write this little drabble fic~ Enjoy~

Title: An interesting turn of events.

Pairing: ChinenXRin

Warning: **Shonen Ai** so it's soft core male on male action baby~

* * *

><p><strong>-Story Start-<strong>

"So then his mother comes bursting through the door and stared at us like we were animals on display at the zoo!" a fair haired teen by the name of Hirakoba Rin complained as he concluded his story, pacing back and forth across his best friend's bedroom floor.

"Well, Rin-chan you both probably DID look really strange to his mom. I mean you were both barely a hairsbreadth apart from what I heard..." Kai Yuujirou, a cap wearing teen wearing a short sleeve shirt and black jeans said somewhat amusedly as he watched his fair haired friend pace around. It really was quite the funny sight.

Rin's long blond hair had been tied back in a loose ponytail courtesy of his older sister, Akane. His sleeveless yellow tank top did little to cover up the smooth expanse of tanned skin the other teen possessed and the shorts Rin was sporting, though baggy, left nothing to the imagination.

"That's not the point," Rin groaned, flopping onto Yuujirou's bed and covering his eyes with his hands. Yuujirou who scooted over a bit to allow his friend some room merely nodded sympathetically, patting the taller teen's legs.

"Then what's the point?" Yuujirou asked as he put down the manga he was reading while listening to Rin's miniature breakdown. Sure he loved his best friend but a guy's gotta multi-task to survive Higa's practices. It was one of Kite's rules.

"The fact that you were so close to kissing Hiroshi?" the capped teen asked as Rin let out a frustrated moan that had Yuujirou grinning from ear to ear.

"_Yes_," Rin sighed, rolling over to flop onto his stomach, the cool sheets feeling heavenly on his too hot skin. He was not going to admit that he was blushing. Not now, not ever.

"What ever happened to just being doubles partners?" Yuujirou asked out loud to one in particular though it was obvious that he was teasing Rin. His tone gave him away and Rin wasted no time in trying to slap at his friend.

"Shut up Yuu-chan! Chinen's not just my doubles partner! He's my friend as too. Hell I don't know why I feel the way I do around him. I just do." Rin said in frustration, burying his head in Yuujirou's pillows. Yuujirou shook his head, standing up and heading towards his computer to turn on some music. If they were gonna have a 'pity party'; 'might as well have music.' He thought.

"Well, that's something," Yuujirou remarked, clicking on a song and laying down next to Rin on the bed.

"Damn right it is."

"Look," began Yuujirou began, propping a pillow underneath his head. Might as well get comfortable for when he began to try and help Rin out of his jam. 'I should get paid to play therapist. I'd make millions.' The capped bout thought with a snort.

"I understand that you're freaking out about this, but you really need to calm down. Nothing happened and Chinen didn't freak at all remember? That means he's not adverse to the idea of you wanting to kiss him."

"I guess so. Or maybe he was too shocked to do anything. I did just kindda bolt out of there." Rin said, looking to the side to see Yuujirou propped onto a pillow, looking down at him worriedly. The blonde gave his capped friend a small smile, telling him without words that'd he'd get over his embarrassment sooner or later.

"So how did your date with Kite work out?" The blonde asked, changing the topic and steering it over to Yuujirou's love life. The capped boy snorted at the not so subtle change in topic but allowed it.

"How do you think?" Yuujirou asked, sighing, "It was boring as all hell. Kite went on about what a good practice we had, and that we could do better if we were more discipline and started eating more gouya. He even wanted me to help taste test his new gouya recipe." The capped boy responded with a pout on his face. Rin was laughing madly at his friend's misfortune.

"I am so glad I'm not dating Kite." Rin got out, shaking his head and patting Yuujirou's shoulder.

"You suck Rin. I'll make sure Kite feeds you his recipe's too. Best friends don't hog food ne?" Yuujirou said, a gleam in his eyes as he saw Rin shudder at the thought of Gouya.

* * *

><p>"Chinen?" Rin said in slight shock as he answered the door. After getting back from Yuujirou's house the evening before he had been conned by his older sister to model a few of the outfits she's designed. Currently he was in a pair of white pants that reached a little above the knees and were laced up at the side along with an off shoulder black and red checked top that had a wide neck line. His blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail, held up by a butterfly hair stick, feet bare. All and all, Rin looked quite feminine and if it wasn't for the fact that he lacked breast, no one would be able to tell that the boy was in fact, male.<p>

"I'm…" Chinen didn't finish his sentence as he looked his doubles partner over, eyes going slightly wide at what the blonde teen was wearing. Seeing the look on his friend's and secret crush's face, Rin felt his face heat up and thanked Kami-sama for his tanned.

'At least it won't be noticeable.' He thought as the dual haired teen continued to stare at him.

"Oh.. Um, come on in. Akane's forced me to be her model again so yeah." Rin said, stepping aside to allow Chinen to enter his home. He closed the door after the taller male entered before making a beeline for his room. Before he could reach it though, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of warm, strong arms. Rin's face heated up even more as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"What are you doing Chinen?" Rin asked, voice quivering slightly as he relaxed within his double's partner's arms. 'This feels nice…' he thought absently. As if sensing the other male's thought, Chinen pulled Rin closer to him so that the taller male's front was pressed flushed against the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Chinen started, breathing in Rin's unique smell. The blonde smelt of the sea, sandalwood and off something spicy that was uniquely Rin. It was intoxicating.

"You didn't do anything." Rin responded, his heart pounding.

Chinen smiled and turned the other male around so that they could see each other face to face. He notice the light pink tinge that appeared on Rin's face and couldn't help his smile getting the teensiest bit wider.

"That is precisely why I'm apologizing." The dual haired teen responded. At Rin's confused look, Chinen brought a hand up to cup Rin's face; the feeling of the warm, soft, tanned skin sending a jolt of pleasure through the taller male and unknowingly through Rin.

"If my mother hadn't interrupted, I would have kissed you." Chinen said softly, eyes locked onto Rin's before darting towards the shorter male's plump, peached coloured lips. He saw a small pink tongue dart out the other's lips to moisten them before he leaned in closer, their breath's mingling before Chinen finally closed the distance between their lips and kissed Rin fully on the mouth.

'Oh Kami-sama! I can't believe I'm kissing Chinen!' Rin thought as his mind went into overdrive before promptly turning to mush as the gentle kiss progressed into something rougher and more passionate.

'Oh fuck it!' were the blonde's last remaining thought as he pulled Chinen closer, deepening the kiss. His hands had found themselves tangled in Chinen's surprisingly soft hair as the taller male's hands found themselves on the small of Rin's back, pulling the blond flush against him. Rin broke out of the kiss, letting out a breathy moan at the contact before Chinen eased up; smirking down onto Rin's flushed face. Both males were panting as him they had run a mile but neither seemed to care.

"Wow Chinen… Just wow…" Rin breathed out, eyes slightly dilated as he leaned into Chinen embrace, head resting on the taller male's shoulder.

"Call me Hiroshi… My Rin." the taller male said. Chinen could feel the smile that stretched onto the blonde's face as he held his Rin tighter.

"My Hiroshi." Rin laughed, looking up and placing another, much softer kiss onto Chinen's slightly bruised lips.

"I like it."

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
